


Player- An Undertale Fanfiction

by PunnySanstheSkeleton



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 20,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunnySanstheSkeleton/pseuds/PunnySanstheSkeleton
Summary: DISCLAMIER: I do NOT own Undertale or the characters in Undertale. Credit goes to the amazing Toby Fox!Y/n (Your name) has done a genocide route in Undertale and realizes the game has alternated a bit afterwards. The player finds that Frisk is traumatized by their past mistakes and the monsters blame it on Chara. Boy, little do they know...Will the monsters figure out who the real villain is, after discovering some evidence that Chara isn't the true villain? Not only is that the problem, but the game starts haunting the player OUTSIDE of the game for his/her mistakes...Oh, what could go wrong?NOTE: This story adds a twist on the whole 'Chara is the villain' story idea.





	1. Not Their Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is playing the genocide run of Undertale, but something seems off…

Y/n (Your name)'s point of view:

I opened my laptop to continue the genocide route of Undertale. Sans is a super hard boss to fight in the route, and I have died countless times. When I finally defeated him, I felt relieved and regretful at the same time. I then reached what I thought would be a fight with Asgore, but no. The game made Frisk act on their own as they went on to kill Asgore. I then encountered Flowey who was begging for mercy, and yet again, Frisk killed him on their own.

A person with short brunette hair, a green and yellow striped shirt, and a creepy smile approached me on the screen. They looked eerily similar to Frisk and then the person spoke to me of their reincarnation. Is this game trying to tell me that Frisk has been taken over or something? Or has Frisk been controlled by Chara this whole time?

Then, I realized something else. It was not Chara's determination that caused Frisk to do what they did, but mine. I started to freak out, but I continued going through their dialogue. They offered me to erase the world, but I opted out of it...or so I thought.

Before my very eyes, Chara gave me a demonic jumpscare as the world was erased, gone just like that. Also, the game closed on its own. I feel haunted by this game...

I waited ten minutes after I had opened the game again. I was about to lose hope that my game had been broken somehow, but then dialogue popped up on the screen. Chara offered to bring the world back, as they asked for my soul. I accepted the offer and the game was back to normal.

No. No, it wasn't. I thought I could create a new data, but no. Instead of letting me do that, the game started telling me a new story. It was the moment I realized...

...the game was controlling itself.


	2. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale starts acting on its own, in a way it never has before.

Y/n (Your name)'s point of view:

No one has ever mentioned of this happening. A pacifist ending was happening by itself, without me completing a pacifist route again, in my copy of the game and mine alone. I know for sure this hasn't happened to anyone else.

However, the pacifist ending I saw wasn't quite the same as it should be. I wasn't in control of Frisk's actions this time, and it will probably be this way the whole story. Frisk decided to stay with Toriel, but something odd has happened. After Toriel closed the door in a bedroom, a sleeping Frisk's face turned to Chara's. Okay, I have actually heard about this happening if you complete a pacifist route after genocide. However, something was different from what I heard. People say it is only implied that Chara has gone and killed everyone for you in the post-genocide pacifist ending. But this time, I actually got to see Chara murder all the monster friends Frisk had made, and Chara was in complete control of them in the process. A photo I had heard about then popped up on the screen. The photo depicted an eerie smiling Chara with Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Alphys, and Undyne's faces crossed out.

And that was when I realized...a genocide route cannot be undone in the game. Ever.

No matter how many pacifist runs you do, the game will never forget your pacifist run.

...I'm starting to think my game is haunted.


	3. The 'Frisk has a Nightmare' Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game acts on its own and shows a 'Frisk has a nightmare' story, which blames the genocide run on Chara.

Your name (Y/n)'s point of view:

Even though the game last said, 'The End' on it, I knew it wasn't the end.

A new story had formed.

Frisk was lying in bed again, but then it soon cut to a nightmare of Frisk fighting Sans, after Frisk had gone through most of the genocide route. Chara was in control of Frisk during all of those events and fighting Sans. Sans then offered to spare Frisk, but of course, after Frisk accepted his spare, an excruciating pain went through their stomach as he impaled them with bones. Before Frisk died in the nightmare, they screamed as they sprang up from their bed and gasped for breath. All I could do was look at the poor child with regret because they probably thought that Chara controlled Frisk in that dream.

This is when I immediately knew that this was going to play out like a 'Frisk has a nightmare about Chara and Sans knows that it's not Frisk's fault for killing monsters, but Chara's' story.   
Sans woke up to the scream of Frisk and thought, Was that Frisk? Why would they be screaming? Is there something I don't know about, other than the fact that this was Chara's fault all along? I thought we were over that with that reset on the genocide run...

Sans walked to Frisk's room to really make sure it was Frisk who screamed.   
He knocked on the door and asked, "Uh, kid?"   
Frisk weakly mumbled, "Yeah, Sans?"   
"Are you okay?" Sans asked.   
"Yeah, I'm fine," they replied.   
To Sans, it was obvious they weren't okay.   
"You sure?" he asked again. "I thought I heard you scream."   
"Alright, I did," Frisk admitted. "Sans...There's something I need to tell you." 

Sans opened the door to Frisk's room and walked over to their bed.   
He sat on the bed next to Frisk and asked, "So, what happened?"   
"Sans..." Frisk mumbled. "I...I had a nightmare where I was fighting you...It took place after I had killed all the monsters..." Frisk's mumbling then turned into soft sobs. "But, I didn't want to! There was someone named Chara who was forcing me to kill everyone! I'm afraid they're gonna control me again, since my soul is in their possession, and--"   
Sans quickly pulled Frisk into a hug and whispered, "Shhhhh, it's okay. This isn't your fault, Frisk. All the monsters are completely aware that it's not your fault. You're a good person and you never actually wanted to hurt us. Ever."

I stared at the sobbing child in the embrace of Sans. He rubbed their back as he looked down at the child. I felt awful after what I had done to Frisk, and to think, the monsters must blame all this on Chara.   
"Well, first we gotta find a way to get your soul back--" Sans said, but soon after, the game shut off. Not only that, but my laptop shut off as well.

People can't call me ridiculous now--My game AND my laptop are truly haunted. I can't keep this a secret...I must tell my friends on the way to school tomorrow.


	4. I'm Not Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n tells his/her friends Cherry and Daniel about what happened in Undertale, and a voice speaks to y/n during school.

Your name (Y/n)'s point of view:

I was rudely awakened by my annoying alarm clock; however, it reminded me that I was finally able to talk to my friends about this. I shut off my alarm clock and got ready for school.

I quickly ate my breakfast, brushed my teeth, said goodbye to my parents, and ran out the door. I caught my friends walking to school.   
"Hey guys!" I greeted them.   
"Oh, good morning, y/n!" Cherry said.   
"Heya, y/n," Daniel stated. "So, what's up?"   
"Well, Undertale started acting up and doing things that aren't supposed to happen in the game!" I said.   
"Ooh, what kinds of things?" Cherry asked.   
"I got a normal genocide route ending, but after that, the end of a post-genocide pacifist ending played, and I haven't even played the pacifist route after genocide," I stated. "Then, a new story opened up after Frisk's face changed to Chara's. I actually got to watch Chara murder all of the monster friends Frisk made, and then I got the picture of Chara with the faces of monsters crossed out, which that photo actually does pop up in some gameplays. Then, I watched Frisk have a nightmare of their fight with Sans after they had gone through most of the genocide route. After Frisk woke up, Sans comforted them and explained that it wasn't Frisk's fault, but Chara's, because Chara had possessed Frisk. However, there is clear evidence in the game that it's ultimately the player's fault and not Chara's. And then, just like that, the game shut off, but not only that, but I think it made my laptop shut off as well!" 

"Heh," Daniel replied. "Talk about RIDICULOUS. I've seen plenty of Undertale genocide gameplays on YouTube and that's never happened to ANYONE. This is why I don't play video games..."   
"I'm not ridiculous!" I said. "I'm stating a truth!"   
"I believe you, y/n!" Cherry answered. "I know I can trust you!"   
"Please," Daniel laughed. "You're always escaping reality and getting into you fairytales, Cherry. GET REAL FOR ONCE."   
"Oh, well that's a super nice thing to say," I grumbled. "In fact, this is no fairytale. The game even breaks the fourth wall about people who watch genocide routes, but don't actually play them!"   
"Fourth walls are fantasy," Daniel protested. "The game only pretends it's talking to you, when really it's not."   
"Okay, maybe that's true, but when a game starts acting up to the point where there are things that aren't supposed to happen--" Cherry told Daniel, but Daniel interrupted, "Perhaps y/n hacked the game or it's a glitch! You guys need to get logical for once. You know what? The whole Undertale fandom needs to get logical for once."   
"Oh, so now you're blaming the fandom, just like how everyone else makes fun of our fandom and do not play the game..." Cherry groaned.   
"Why are you saying I hacked the game?!" I asked. "I never said I did that and I have no idea who would hack my game anyway! I don't believe it's hacked anyway, or the game would've said something about that!"

I swear when I was sitting at my desk in math class, I heard a voice in my head, the voice of a demonic child, "So, you players are truly the ones responsible for Frisk's wicked actions, yet you fans in the fandom like to blame it all on me? Ha. THAT'S INSANE. I've seen your comics on DeviantArt, stories on Tumblr and Fanfiction.net, and more than I can count...I've seen it all. How about genocide players like you realize the truth for once? When will you learn to stop looking for someone else to blame? I've said it over and over to many genocide players...that your determination brought me back to life and together we eradicated the enemy and became strong. I know what you did, y/n. Your mind is indeed not playing tricks on you. Don't hide the fact that you're a rebel...and that you've corrupted me."

...That voice.

It has to have been Chara's!

"Y/n, are you okay?" My teacher, Mrs. Honeysuckle asked as she walked over to my desk. "I just handed my students an assignment and you haven't been paying attention."   
"Oh, sorry," I quickly apologized.   
Should I be surprised that the teacher is being sympathetic, even though I haven't been paying attention?   
"You look stressed out," asked Mrs. Honeysuckle. "Is something wrong?"   
"Oh no, no, I'm completely fine!" I replied, but of course I lied.

You can't spell 'replied' without 'lied', you know!

Well okay. Replying doesn't always contain lying.

Anyways, I just couldn't tell the teacher the truth, 'cause she would definitely think I was crazy.

And so, I worked on the assignment, with the consistent thought in my head of what was going on in my game now...Could it be working without someone playing it?


	5. The Hacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans discovers that someone has talked to the player, y/n, outside of the game, so he asks Alphys to see if she knows anything about it.

Sans's point of view:

Who would have thought that our game, Undertale, could work on its own? No dirty hacker involved, none of that. Y/n has no idea, because he/she is at school right now...

The game started working on its own when I had discovered that in the game's code, someone had communicated with the player outside of the game. Who would have thought of that either? I thought the player wasn't an entity in the game, so how are we able to communicate with him/her?

I asked almost everyone who would have broken into the game's code in order to talk to the player, but no one knew, as far as I'm concerned.

Anyways, thankfully, all the monsters are alive again. I should have known that when Frisk fought me in the genocide route, that wasn't their intent. It was rather Chara's fault the whole time...But who exactly is Chara?

I entered the true lab to talk to Alphys about the code. "Well, I talked to all the monsters, but they all didn't know," Alphys replied. "Wait! I haven't talked to Asriel..."   
"Then perhaps he's the hacker?" I guessed.   
"Well, you can go look," said Alphys.

I walked into the code room and called for Asriel, "Asriel! Are you there? Have you been hacking the game?"   
No response. I kept calling for him, but I never got a reply. A few minutes later, I had searched the entire room, but didn't find anyone in here. However, I did find out that someone had talked to the player him or herself. But why would anyone talk to the player randomly like that, while the game is operating without the player?

I went back to Alphys to tell her the news.  
"So you didn't find out who hacked into the game," said Alphys.  
"Indeed I didn't," I replied. "I'm also concerned about Frisk's soul, now that it's in the possession of Chara."  
"Wait what?!" Alphys gasped. "How did you figure out something as crazy as that?!"  
"Frisk told me," Sans said. "I'm not exactly sure why Chara would steal their soul in the first place though..."  
"Well, we can try and figure that out later with Frisk," Alphys insisted. "Back on topic, I'm wondering why some would talk to the player outside of the game still...I haven't talked to this Chara person either, so perhaps they're responsible.  
"Whoever did it must have a specific reason," I said. "I have a feeling someone was accused of being the villain of the game and has now accused the player..."  
"Well, the player does control Frisk in the game, but we know they're not the villain..." said Alphys.  
"Well, now we have three mysteries to solve," I told her. "Who truly talked to the player, which I'm really starting to think it was Chara, who the real villain is, and why the heck Chara would take Frisk's soul."  
"I'm gonna find a way to contact the player if I can," Alphys commented. "It doesn't sound too easy, as I'm not really an expert on breaking the fourth wall in our game."


	6. Access

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry goes home with y/n to try and figure out why Undertale is acting on its own.

Y/n's point of view

"The fandom treats me like I'm a demon..."

"And YOU do too."

"Why does everyone hate me?"

"I'm not being selfish...I am stating the truth."

"YOU ARE THE VILLAIN, Y/N, AND ALL OTHER UNDERTALE GENOCIDE PLAYERS ARE TOO."

"YOU ALL ARE THE REASON WHY I AM NOW CORRUPTED."

"Sure, I never really liked humanity and I maybe wasn't the greatest person for making Asgore sick and stuff like that, but you see, I SACRIFICED myself for the monsters. I WANTED them to have their freedom on the surface. And now I'm being treated like I'm the ultimate evil force in this game?"

The voice circled my brain the rest of the school day and on the way home with Cherry. I tried to explain to Chara that I DON'T believe they are the villain (of course, I did it when no one was around me; otherwise people would question who I was talking to), but I failed. I never got a response about it. Chara just kept going on and on about how they've been accused. I'm not even sure if they realize I'm trying to show sympathy towards them...

Well, okay. I wasn't really that sympathetic when I played the genocide route. But then again, it SHOULD just be a game. And it most certainly shouldn't be haunting me.

"Y/n, are you okay?" Cherry asked worriedly. "You're very quiet at the moment..."  
"Cherry...I think Chara may be actually talking to me," I told her. "I know for sure it's not my imagination!"

Now, Cherry is a very gullible person, one who will fall for ANYTHING. But I know for sure she can't fall for this. This is real...unimaginably real...

"Wow, really?!" Cherry said in shock. "Considering the game was acting on its own earlier, I can see that happening! The files must have been hacked!"  
"Hacked?" I asked.   
"I mean, the characters hacked them!" Cherry told me.  
"Ohhhh, okay," I stated. "By the way, if Daniel were here, he would think I was just talking fairytales...I would have invited him over to hang out, but he has football practice today..."  
"Oh well," Cherry said. "I did come over to try and help you figure this out anyway, and I know for sure Daniel wouldn't have participated..."

We entered my house and went up to my room. I turned on my laptop and booted the game up.   
The opening scene appeared, "Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day..."

...

There was an unsettling pause.

"THE MONSTERS ALL DIED."

"Oh no..." Cherry gasped. "I haven't seen this text in any gameplay ever!"  
"Me either," I stated.

More text appeared on the screen, "A small child by the name of Chara was blamed for this, after the game files were somehow corrupted and everyone became aware that they were once in a genocide route timeline."

Ah. So THAT'S what Sans meant by that the monsters are all aware that this isn't Frisk's fault! I was confused as to how ALL the monsters were aware of multiple timelines...

A voice I immediately recognized then read the text, "But of course, everyone should know who the real villain is..."  
"Is that Chara?" Cherry questioned, her voice shaking.  
"Yes it is," I said.  
Chara appeared on the screen and yelled, "It'S yOu!"  
Chara reached their left arm out of the computer screen and grabbed my right arm.  
"Y/N!!!" Cherry screamed.  
She tried to pull me away from the screen, but it was too late. Chara successfully pulled me in as I screamed. Chara and I were on the top of Mount Ebott.  
"Y/N!" Cherry cried. "Are you okay?!"  
"I'm okay," I told her. "You?"  
"No!" Cherry cried, as she tried to reach her hand out to grab mine.  
Unfortunately, her hand couldn't go through the screen.  
"Down you go, Y/N..." Chara creepily giggled, as they threw me down into the hole to the underground.  
The last thing I screamed before Cherry couldn't see me anymore was, "CHERRY!"  
"Y/N!!!!!!!" Cherry screamed at the top of her lungs. "You'll pay for this, Chara!"  
Cherry was now sobbing, as she pulled out her phone to call Daniel about the news.

The plunge was taking forever to complete. I was stuck in complete darkness for many minutes.

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

*THUD*

And that's when I realized I was no longer falling. I don't know how I survived such a drop...I guess it's called video game logic, haha!


	7. The Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is now inside of Undertale and Flowey talks to him/her about strange resets that have occurred, due to the fact that the game's files have been corrupted.

Y/n's point of view:

I felt a lump on the flowers I fell on, only to discover Chara's dead body.

Wait, what?!

I jumped at the sight of it. My question is, if Chara came back to life in the genocide run, then why is their dead body here?

Wait. Maybe because it seems the genocide run was reset, Chara's spirit is alive possessing Frisk, but not their actual self.

The screen inside the game opened to show Cherry ending the phone call.  
"Y/n!" Cherry cried.  
"I'm okay!" I said. "At least, mostly. I just fell down onto these flowers and Chara's body is here! How did that happen?"  
"I reset the game after you fell, because the reset button appeared, but it didn't bring you back to the real world," Cherry explained. "Instead, Chara ended up dead, but I guess their spirit is still possessing Frisk."  
"Well, you did say that Chara would pay..." I pointed out.  
"That is true--" Cherry stated, but the screen cut off.  
I heard the Annoying Dog's voice say, "The screen to contact the real world is now broken. Please try again later."  
"Oh, you are KIDDING me!" I yelled.  
I could hear Cherry's muffled voice, "Y/N! Nooooo!"

"What now?!" I complained. "Well, guess I'll have to beat the game to get out of here."  
I planned to do the true pacifist route to prove that I can redeem myself. I started to walk through the area and I eventually encountered Flowey.  
He said, "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower--Waaaaait. Who are you?"  
"I'm y/n," I introduced myself. "Nice to meet you, Flowey!"  
I knew Flowey was going to pull off his 'friendliness pellets' attack sooner or later.  
"The PLAYER!" he said.  
"How did you know?" I asked, even though I figured he had the answer.  
"I've seen you on the screen on occasion...when it was working," Flowey stated. "Also, I know what happened. You made Frisk kill everyone, and in order to proceed you made Frisk sell their soul to Chara! Then the end of a post-genocide pacifist timeline played...or that's what I thought. Turns out it was a post-genocide pacifist timeline, without Frisk killing everyone at the end! They were having a nightmare and Sans comforted them and--  
"Whoa whoa whoa, SLOW DOWN," I informed him. "How are you aware of those timelines? I thought there was a true reset..."

"Well, the game's files were broken after Chara destroyed the world," Flowey explained. "The damage was so high that it even corrupted the game files! So it ended up being a REGULAR reset for both post-genocide pacifist, and when your stupid friend Cherry tried to reset the game to save you--"  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT CHERRY LIKE THAT!" I interrupted angrily.  
"So in the first reset, the one that led to post-genocide pacifist, monsters became aware of the fact that they were in a genocide run, due to the files being corrupted. Then, when Cherry reset the game, the files were repaired just a bit, so everyone forgot about the genocide run and only got déjà-vu feelings from post-genocide pacifist. That's right--no one's even aware that you caused the genocide route anymore! However, other than you obviously, since you're the player, I'm the only one who remembers these resets. Even Sans -*ahem* - 'Smiley Trashbag' isn't aware that these specific resets happened, which is odd, since he can remember when resets occur...He most certainly has caused me my fair share of resets, when I still had to power to reset...until YOU came along, and many other genocide players...I gotta say, speaking of genocide players, I owe you one. You're not one of the sickos who only WATCHES it happen, or one who plays the genocide route multiple times...In your record, you've only done it once, y/n, but even still, you can't erase your mistakes...AND YOU NEVER WILL."

Flowey then shrunk into the ground. The goat-like figure named Toriel then approached me.  
Her calming voice spoke, "Hello. Are you alright? You must be so lost and confused."  
"I am alright," I said. "Thank you."

At least, I was alright for now, although I really would like to see my friends again...

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins," she said. "I check this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a while. Or was there someone else...?"

I noticed she was getting a déjà-vu feeling from the resets that had occurred, but I know she doesn't remember the genocide run.

"Come, and let me guide you through the Ruins," Toriel continued on, and then she started walking.  
I walked as well, until Flowey interrupted my steps by saying, "Oh yeah! I remember you decided to do the genocide run RIGHT after true pacifist. You decided not to follow my advice by letting Frisk and the monsters go, I see?"  
Flowey shrunk into the ground again. Unfortunately, it turns out Toriel had stopped and listened to Flowey at that one brief moment, and she questioned, "Wait...what genocide run? Whatever it was, it can't be your fault..."  
She walked off.

I question how she let that slide. Like the other monsters, she completely forgot about it. With that reset, Cherry has now covered up the evidence that a genocide run even happened. 

I decided to follow Toriel into the Ruins. I cannot believe I'm actually in the game now...My choices in the game already mattered, and now...they matter in REAL LIFE.


	8. Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n goes through the Ruins on a pacifist run, but he/she can't change the fact that he/she is a genocide player.

Author's note, 8/26/17: Soooooo I had a nightmare where I was being punished IN REAL LIFE by real people, not Undertale characters, for playing the genocide run... xD I'm actually unable to play the genocide run at the moment, because my laptop's broken :/

Y/n's point of view:

"Why this..."

"All the fanfictions...all the theories...all the comics..."

"They all portray me as the villain..."

"I finally get it now."

"You all are looking for an excuse, so you can cover up your mistakes."

"YoU dOn'T wAnT tO aDmIt WhAt YoU'vE dOnE."

The voice was circling my head once again. Believe me--I have seen multiple theories, comics, and fanfictions about this whole situation being Chara's fault, and many genocide players are covering it up that way. It seems Chara still has yet to understand my sympathy...

Toriel led me through puzzles and tested my independence when I walked down the hall by myself. Luckily, all this was a piece of cake, just like playing through this part of the game was. However, there was a twist...Because the files weren't truly reset when Cherry reset the game, Toriel seemed to remember things just the slightest amount.  
"You know, you remind me of someone I cannot remember," Toriel started. "I get the feeling someone passed here once, but...I don't know. Maybe I'm just mistaken. I think of that someone as a nice and mature someone, refusing to fight the monsters who seek to kill...if someone did come here...Anyways, I have some business to attend to. Please be a good child and stay here!"  
She walked off. Of course I was going to disobey her on that, because it was the only way to get to the next part of the game.

She must be thinking about Frisk, the Frisk from the pacifist route before I corrupted Chara and Chara and I changed Frisk...I mean, that must be the reason why Chara is bad. Besides, they never were the greatest person for some reason...But why would they want to control Frisk while I control them too? Why would they want Frisk's soul? I still have yet to seek these answers...

I never said Chara was completely innocent, but I never said they were the true villain. Sure, they most certainly aren't good now, but this is not ultimately their fault. Chara even tried to SAVE THE MONSTERS by SACRIFICING THEMSELVES.

I went through and solved puzzles, spared and fled monsters, and eventually made it to the outside of Toriel's house, where she healed me. She led me to my room where I took a nap. After the nap, I was greeted to butterscotch cinnamon pie. The scent was delightful, but I decided to save the pie just in case I need to use it in battle. I went to Toriel's living room so she could talk about her book, 72 Uses for Snails. To not seem super spoiled, later on in the night I went to bed. Hopefully I won't wake up to snail pie...

The next morning, of course, I woke up to SNAIL PIE. Toriel did say she was gonna hold off on snail pie for later, so I guess it makes sense I got it today. I dared myself to take a small bite out of it, and of course, it was DISGUSTING.

I decided to forget about the awful taste and went into the living room to eat breakfast. I then went to brush my teeth and asked Toriel how to leave the Ruins.  
I got the expected reaction, "...Stay here."  
She ran off at the speed of light. Before I followed her, I went into the kitchen to grab a knife, just in case I would need to fight back in self defense if it got too violent. However, even if I fight back in self defense, I would be on the neutral run and have to start over...even if Sans said in one of the judgements that self defense was okay!

I couldn't help but to follow Toriel, or else I wouldn't get anywhere in the game.   
I met her downstairs and she gave me dialogue similar to how it sounds in the game, "You want to know how to get home, don't you? This is the one way exit to the Underground, which I am going to destroy. No one will ever be able to leave again...Every human that falls down her meets the same fate...They come. They leave. They die. You naive child...If you leave the Ruins...Oh, I can't even think about it...I've failed to protect so many children..."  
She fell on her knees. I reached out and touched her right shoulder.  
She looked at me and muttered, "Please...Go to your room..."  
She slowly stood back up and sauntered off.  
Of course, I had to follow again.  
She said more sternly, "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

She walked off. I went after her.

She said, "You want to leave so badly, huh? Well then. Prove to me. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!"

She created her magic fire. I held the knife in my hand, but the grip wasn't steady at all. My hand has never shaken so much. I could either spare or kill the kind hearted woman, who was now acting aloof. My soul was red like Frisk's soul, but it was beating like a panicked heartbeat.

Despite all the fire attacks shot at me, I managed to dodge them. And despite the fact that I could have gotten badly injured (knowing Toriel, she refuses to shoot the fire directly towards you if your HP is low enough), I spared her.

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, please do not come back," Toriel said sadly, and she gave me a huge hug.  
I hugged her back and sadly said, "I'll miss you, Toriel..."  
Toriel gave a sad smile and said, "I'll miss you too. Goodbye, my child."  
Toriel pulled away from me and walked off. Before leaving, she gave one last look at me (well, it would be her last before I see her again in true pacifist).  
Seems like she actually trusts me, but how is that possible? I'm the one responsible for the genocide run and Frisk's suffering.

I tried walking to the door to the exit of the Ruins, but Flowey popped out of the ground, once again stopping me.  
"Ohhhhhh y/n, you think you're so smart, don't ya?" Flowey questioned.  
"Why yes," I replied. "I refused to fight ANYONE this time."  
"That's right, but you can't truly change the type of player you are," Flowey stated.  
"Type of player?" I questioned.  
"Yes, y/n," Flowey explained. "You see, when real-life people enter the world of Undertale, depending on what route they played before entering the game, their soul will be a specific color."  
"Wait, so I'm not the only one to have this happen to me?!" I asked in shock.  
"That's right, y/n," he said. "The Chara in your data has corrupted multiple files of different peoples' Undertale datas, and the corruptions are pulling players into the game, whether they have played it yet or on occasion, not yet. Anyways, back to the soul colors. Green means the player has only played the pacifist and both/or true pacifist. Yellow means that the player has played neutral, but not genocide. Even if a neutral player has played pacifist before, they will still be a neutral player, because your soul color determines how far you went to actually kill monsters. Red, the soul you have, is a genocide player. Even if you have done pacifist or neutral before, same policy--you're still a genocide player."  
"Let me guess--the souls represent kindness, justice, and determination?" I randomly asked.  
"Yep, that's right!" Flowey stated. "Congratulations on figuring that out. Too bad you're determination, y/n! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Flowey disappeared into the ground again. I continued to walk towards the door. I can't change what I am, but I can change who I am.


	9. The Little Human Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk knows about the player making them kill everyone selling their soul. However, when Sans approaches y/n, it seems a sad if he doesn't have a clue.

Y/n's point of view:

I was Snowdin now and I got a rush of the unbearable cold weather. Unusually, a human was standing there and I hesitated. I knew Sans wouldn't be there (yet), because he would follow me through these unnerving woods, with tall trees and snow covering everywhere on the ground. The game's files must have made it so a human would appear here right after a reset.

I took three slow steps forward, trying to be as silent as possible.

The human said, "I know what you are."

I remained silent. I know what I've done.

The human turned around.

It was Frisk. I knew it.

"So YOU'RE the one who sold my soul to Chara in that previous timeline," Frisk said coldly. "I can remember resets, you know that? You caused me to cause them to happen...Oh, and why I'm here instead of the Ruins, where you came? The corruption in the game files caused me to start here."  
"I really am sorry," I apologized. "The only way to reset the genocide run was to sell your soul. I promise to help you get it back."  
"After what you've done to me?" Frisk questioned. "Why would you make me kill all the monsters then?"  
"I didn't realize the game was alive," I stated. "I've played multiple games where you're basically required to kill people. I understand this game was different, so I decided to test out what would happen if you did the opposite of what the game encourages you to do."  
"Heh, what an excuse," Frisk laughed sarcastically, and then the area went black and played a static sound.

Frisk was gone.

"What was that?!" I questioned in fear.  
"Why y/n, that was a result of the corruption in the game's files," Chara said creepily. "Man, why did Frisk have to teleport away from here so quickly? I wanted that conversation to continue..."  
Great, so Chara's voice is back...Anyways, I pulled out my phone to call Cherry.

'No service'.

Greaaaaaat. That's JUST what I needed today. I'm trapped in a game and now I can't contact anyone outside of it.

Realizing that there's nothing I can do about that, I decided to walk forward, knowing Sans would follow me.

Footsteps.

I turned around and as expected, no one was there.

I continued until I got to the bars that Papyrus made too wide to stop anyone.

That's when I decided to stand there to let Sans catch up.

He was eventually right behind me. I could feel his breathing on my neck.

"Human," I heard his chilling voice. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

I turned around and grabbed his left hand for a handshake.

Of course. That stupid whoopie cushion. I couldn't help but to laugh at his infantile joke.

"Heh heh heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick," Sans laughed. "It's ALWAYS funny. Anyways, you're a human, right?"  
"Why yes, Sans," I replied.  
I just now realized I accidentally said his name.  
"…How the heck do you know my name?" Sans asked in confusion.  
"Well, I do know a lot about this game," I stated.  
"Oh, that makes sense," Sans said.  
Well, considering he has broken the 4th wall before, he has to know that it's all just a game.

…But does he know I'm the player?


	10. Spooky Scary Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is assured by Sans that Papyrus isn't dangerous and then he/she hears a passing conversation between Frisk and Sans.

Author's note: Yup, I made this chapter based on the song, Spooky Scary Skeletons by Andrew Gold! xD

Y/n's POV:

"The name is y/n," I introduced myself. "Nice to meet you!"  
I held out my hand for a handshake.   
Sans shoved the whoopie cushion in his hoodie pocket, shook my hand, and said, "Nice to meet  you too. I'm supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but I don't really care about capturing anybody. But my brother, Papyrus...He's a human hunting FANATIC."  
I stood there in silence, thinking about what would happen. I know that Sans later on comforts you with the statement that Papyrus isn't dangerous. However, Papyrus doesn't realize that sending you to Undyne means doom. If it's possible to survive getting captured, I should be fine...  
"You okay?" Sans asked, quickly grabbing my attention.  
"Um, yeah I'm fine," I replied.  
"Oh okay," Sans said. "I just noticed your facial expression and wanted to check. Scared about getting captured?"  
"Ummm..." I muttered.  
"Don't panic, y/n," Sans assured me. "He's not dangerous. Anyways, I think that's him over there. Here, go right through these bars. My brother made them too big to stop anyone."

Sans and I walked through the bars and we found a lamp that was shaped just like me. Wait, what?! Why isn't it shaped like Frisk?  
"Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp," Sans pointed out and I went behind the lamp.

Papyrus came running forward.  
Sans said, "Sup bro?"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT'S "SUP," BROTHER!" Papyrus shouted. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?"  
"Staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?"  
"NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE..."  
Royal Guard. The two words I did NOT want to hear together. Despite the fact that Sans is trying to reassure me that Papyrus isn't dangerous, what would happen if you were attacked by him in real life? I know he's way too kind to kill, but even still.

ANYWAYS--the two finished up their expected dialogue, and I was laughing the whole way through during it.   
"Ok, you can come out now," Sans said.  
However, when I walked away from the lamp, my face looked unsure.  
Sans stated, "You oughta get going, and if he does come back...you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."  
Unfortunately, Sans of course noticed (seriously, he's good at telling how you really feel) and stated, "Y/n, relax, you'll be fine. He's not gonna hurt you and I'll make sure he doesn't. Look, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's a just cavern full of skeletons and horrible monsters."  
I really don't like being told to relax, especially in a time like this. Also, Frisk has gotten killed many times on the pacifist route I played in the past, and Sans NEVER protected them!

Okay. He does give warnings of blue attacks and stuff like that. But other than that...

Anyways, I decided to say, "Okay, thank you!"  
I left and encountered many other monsters. Luckily, I didn't get hurt and managed to spare all of them. Seems like Sans isn't suspicious of me, especially because I'm on the pacifist route...

I heard a passing conversation...no, not from the echo flowers. I'm not even at that point yet.

I knew the voices. They were from Frisk and Sans.

Frisk growled, "How come you didn't protect ME when I came here? I have died multiple times, thanks to the mistakes of the pacifist, neutral, and especially genocide players!"  
"Uhhh..." Sans muttered.  
"Well, luckily I'm able to take care of myself now, because no one is controlling me," Frisk stated. "But anyways, I know that player is a geno--"  
Before Frisk could finish their sentence, a Snowdrake snuck up and killed them.  
"NO!" Sans and I screamed simultaneously.  
"Why...WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!" Sans yelled at the Snowdrake.

Frisk lost their ability to go back to previous save points and reset, due to the fact that I gained that ability. Therefore, in order to save Frisk, I reset the game. Hopefully this should prove that I really am willing to save people, even if most monsters aren't aware of or don't remember resets!


	11. The Missing Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple people have gone missing as a result of multiple Undertale files being corrupted, but many people do not seem to realize that.

Cherry's POV:

The news channel was on. People were shown panicking in the streets with multiple missing posters surrounding them. Rumors flew through the air like a strong wind passing by. I was just sitting on the couch, waiting to hear what was truly going on.

"2,346 people have gone missing in the last 3 weeks," a news lady said on TV. "Many people are saying that these missing people have been sucked into their computer while a game called Undertale is on screen. Many people are suspicious about this statement though, so it is considered a rumor for now. However, just to stay safe, if you do not have Undertale, do NOT buy the game. If you do have the game, do NOT play it. In the meantime, people are contacting the developer of the game, so hopefully if these rumors are true, the problem will be fixed soon. Stay tuned for more updates!"

I sighed and dropped the remote on the floor and buried my face into my hands. Tears filled my eyes and dropped down my face. It turns out y/n isn't the only one affected by this...

I went outside my house to see if anyone else was panicking, like I saw people do on the news. Missing posters were on multiple lamp poles down the streets. I ran up to them and recognized multiple people from school. I even saw Daniel looking at the posters.  
"DANIEL!" I cried as I ran up to him.  
"How is it possible…" he muttered fearfully. "This really is happening…"  
"I really wish it wasn't," I said. "Game files must have been corrupted everywhere or something!"  
"That would only explain that, but just, HOW?" Daniel cried.

I heard random voices talk, "What is this Undertale?"  
"Where is my child?"  
"Please tell me the rumors aren't true…"  
"Where is my mommy?!"  
"I hope everyone is safe…"

I decided to step in and say, "Guys, I know it seems like these missing people are gone for good, but knowing how the game works, I KNOW they can come back. As for the missing people who have bought but haven't played the game yet, they'll probably easily find their way through."  
"How do you know…"  
"What if YOU'RE responsible for this?"  
To lighten up the situation, I said, "Besides which, Undertale is a great and fun game, so I'm sure that even though they're missing, they're not in a dangerous place."

Okay. I REALLY shouldn't have said that. While Undertale can be fun, it actually seems pretty dangerous in real life.

"She's talking about this like it's a good thing!"  
"She's GOTTA be responsible for this!"

Multiple people started yelling at me, calling me responsible for the whole situation. Daniel and I decided to go to y/n's house to see if we could access the game again.

Luckily, we were able to turn on the laptop, the first step to solving all of this. Secondly, we started the game. The opening played, but soon the screen was fuzzy and an error message occurred.  
"Aw, you're KIDDING me!" Daniel shouted.  
The Undertale application icon started oddly shaking. A hand with a green sleeve popped out and pulled us in.

Greaaaaaat. Make that 2,348 people missing now.


	12. Players 2 & 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry and Daniel have now entered y/n's game data and are now a part of the game.

Y/n's POV:

I was lying on the flowers once again, but I quickly moved out of the way when I saw two people falling. They turned out to be Cherry and Daniel, and I gasped and attempted to catch them. Unfortunately, at the speed they were falling, all they did was fall on top of my arms as I fell as well.  
"Ow..." Cherry said. "I have no clue how we're okay..."  
"CLEARLY I'm dreaming!" Daniel complained. "This can't be happening!"  
"Sorry Daniel, but I think we're stuck..." Cherry sighed. "We're now a part of the 2,348 people missing."  
"WHAT?!" I gasped in shock.  
Cherry stood up and said, "Yes. It's a sad truth, but this is affecting lots of people."  
Daniel and I also stood up.  
I said, "That's right! Flowey told me that other people were affected by this, but I didn't realize the number would be 2,348! He also told me this was Chara's doing!"

"Well that would explain that..." Daniel said. "Chara's a villain, right?"  
"Not the main villain," Cherry stated. "Chara literally SACRIFICED THEMSELVES to save the monsters. If anything, the only reasonable explanation is that the player corrupted Chara. But I'm unsure why they would want to take control Frisk in the first place..."  
"If they hadn't taken control of Frisk and become the true name in the first place, they wouldn't be evil."  
"Sounds reasonable," I stated. "But we genocide players have truly created the chaos in the Underground."

"Oh!" The Annoying Dog's voice exclaimed. "Players 2 & 3! Let me begin the scan for player information!"  
A huge green scanning line scanned the third of us as we froze in fear.  
"One genocide player and soul named Y/n, who has been identified in the past reset, one who has played the game on another computer, and one who hasn't played at all!" the Annoying Dog said.  
"Why do you know about resets?!" Cherry asked.  
"Game file corruptions," the Annoying Dog replied. "It's the new explanation for the unusual occurrences taking place in the Undertale world as of right now. ANYWAYS, player 2, Cherry, you have been identified as a pacifist player and soul, who caused a reset on y/n's data, erasing the evidence of his/her genocide run. So therefore, your soul has been tainted juuuuuust a tiny bit! As for player 3, Daniel, you do not own the game and haven't played it anywhere else, so therefore, you are a patience soul. However, that is soon to change once you make choices on what to do with the monsters that await! Good luck, everyone!"

We walked further to where Flowey appears. Flowey then popped out of the ground and tried to kill him.  
Cherry grabbed his arm to stop him and cried, "Daniel! Don't kill him! You'll mess up the pacifist route if you do!"  
Daniel took a deep breath and said, "But if I do kill him and we reset, we won't lose that much progress!"  
"Oh, thanks for saving me, Cherry!" Flowey said. "Welcome to Undertale! Let me explain the types of players you are--oh. The Annoying Dig already explained everything. Although, you're right, Cherry! Now that there are three players, if one messes up and kills someone, the ENTIRE pacifist run will be messed up! If you want to prove to be pacifist players, you SHALL NOT kill ANYONE! Well, see ya!"  
He disappeared.

Alright. Because we have to go through the same stuff AGAIN, I shall summarize it this time. A few differences did occur with the appearances of Cherry and Daniel.

Toriel found us and was surprised at the appearance of three humans instead of one. She showed us some puzzles and then left, but we went ahead through the rest of the Ruins anyways. Nobody got hurt except for Daniel, because he was not as familiar with the monster attacks as Cherry and I were. We healed him with the food we found and proceeded forward. We stayed at Toriel's house for the night and the next day, we encountered her fight. Toriel was insisting on us fighting her or running away, so Daniel attempted to attack her. We had to try and stop him multiple times. Luckily, we got to the point where we could spare her for the last time to end the fight. We hugged goodbye and left, but encountered Flowey again, mocking us.  
"Oh y/n, even if you pretend to be a pacifist player, the monsters will eventually find out about your genocide run and when you sold Frisk's soul to Chara! As for you, Cherry and Daniel, don't cause this world to be destroyed! In this world, it's kill or be killed, but this time, if you follow off of that, you'll lose the game! In fact, I listened to Alphys and Sans talk, and they're trying to solve three mysteries: who talked to you outside of the game, who the true villain is, and why Chara would want to take Frisk's soul! If they do find out, you'll be kicked out of the game, never able to access it again! Watch you back, everyone!"

Great. So they ARE gonna find out eventually. At least the punishment doesn't sound that bad.

After Flowey disappeared, the three of us continued to Snowdin.


	13. Author's Note: Player Personality Quiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted a personality quiz based off Player on my Quotev!

Hey guys! I have posted a personality quiz to see which ORIGINAL Player character you are! (Original Undertale characters not included) If you would like to take it, here's the link!

https://www.quotev.com/quiz/10097529/Which-Player-An-Undertale-Fanfiction-ORIGINAL-Character-are-you


	14. Morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is now not the only human in the Underground, as he/she is now with his/her friends, Cherry and Daniel. However, something soon starts to seem off…

Y/n's POV:

So we got through meeting Sans, hearing Papyrus talk about the Royal Guard, and Sans reassuring us. Sans then told us that it would make Papyrus's day if he saw humans and he left.

As we walked through the snow, Daniel asked, "Is he actually dangerous?"  
"I know Papyrus refuses to kill you, but his attacks seem dangerous in real life," Cherry said.  
"Frisk does seem pretty powerful if they can make it through a huge fall and multiple dangerous attacks," I mentioned. "We also made it through the fall with barely any scratches, so it makes me wonder if we were provided the strength Frisk had when we entered the game."  
"I know that killing gives you more HP, but even still, it's not worth it," Cherry pointed out.

Oh no...She REALLY shouldn't have said that!

I'll explain.

So Daniel suddenly said, "I need to use the bathroom!"  
I had to admit to him, "Sorry Daniel, but there are no bathrooms in the Underground."  
Questioning why not, I told him what one monster had said to Frisk in Grillby's. Because this monster refused to hurt them, I had to also mention that not all monsters are willing to hurt you. Also, monsters are made of magic, so maybe when they attack they unintentionally hurt you.

ANYWAYS, Daniel decided to run off despite what I told him. I learned that this was probably just an excuse to go and kill.

Daniel was gone for about five minutes and Cherry insisted we move forward and avoid as many monsters as possible. We also told Daniel that we would solve all the puzzles that Papyrus would provide and to meet us at the bridge where we would reach town.

This was ALSO a bad idea.

It must have given him more of an opportunity to kill even more, because the farther Cherry and I go, the more places it leaves Daniel to kill without us being there.

When Daniel finally came back, we noticed his clothes were dusty.

While he moved onto town, we snuck past him so we could go back to the other areas of Snowdin. Suddenly, at the end of bridge, Flowey appeared AGAIN.  
"Okay, I lied," Flowey stated. "You don't have to reset the entire game if one person actually decides to break the rules. I just learned from the game files that Sans will judge each human separately. In fact, you need to complete this run first before you can get the happy ending. Then, your decisions REALLY matter. Everyone must not kill AT ALL to get pacifist. Despite that, because of your actions in the past and now, you may still get banished from the game. I'm not responsible what happens to you guys. Good luck!"  
Flowey disappeared before we could say anything.

Going further into Snowdin, we saw some dust on the ground in some areas, but we saw some monsters alive. We felt panic rise in our hearts as we sprinted through the areas and eventually reached the first area where you encounter monsters.

We gulped as we saw Sans standing right there.


	15. A New Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has killed monsters and Cherry resets the game in order to keep him from killing.

Y/n's POV:

Sans stared at Cherry and I with no pupils.  
"So," he began with a deep, scary voice. "A little birdie told me that there were murders around here."  
"We SWEAR we did not commit them!" Cherry cried.  
"I already have an idea of who did them," I commented. "Did you see a boy around here?"  
"I saw someone, but that person was breathlessly running for his or her life while killing anyone in his or her path," Sans stated. "The person did not look like Frisk."  
"It MUST have been Daniel!" I said.  
"I'm not quite sure if it was self defense or not," Cherry said.  
"Highly doubt it," Sans pointed out. "He even killed the Nice Cream man, with no intention to hurt anyone."  
"HOW COULD HE KILL THE NICE CREAN MAN?!?!" I screamed.

Before I knew it, the game was reset. 

However, we weren't back in the Ruins. We were at the exact point where Sans had just left us.

We questioned Frisk's strength like before, but this time, Cherry did not mention anything about HP. We're not sure if this will change Daniel's mind about killing. Daniel lied about having to use the restroom again and I told him again that there were no restrooms. I then insisted that we stick together at all times, and with the phones Toriel had given us, we had traded numbers. Our regular phones from the human world didn't have any service.  
"Daniel, PLEASE don't kill anyone this time!" Cherry cried.  
"What?" Daniel questioned. "Kill someone? Why...why would I do that?"  
"Wait, you don't remember?" I asked. "Cherry reset the game after you killed some monsters!"

Flowey came out of the ground once again and he said, "Oh yeah! Because Cherry and y/n have played Undertale before, they can remember resets. Daniel, because you haven't played the game before, you won't have the ability to remember resets. But alas, it is true that you killed quite a few monsters, Daniel. In this world...It'S kIlLeD oR bE kIlLeD!"  
He disappeared.  
"...Kill or be killed?" Daniel asked.  
"Don't listen to him," Cherry informed him. "Even if the monsters do attack, there's a way around violence. Let us continue forward now."

We reached the dogs who would attack if you didn't smell like a dog. I was wearing (favorite cologne/perfume), Cherry was wearing lemon perfume, and Daniel was wearing cologne. They thought that we were some weird puppies.  
"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NOT A DOG?!" Daniel yelled. "I don't have a tail!"  
"Most monsters probably aren't even aware that we're human," I stated. "That's why they just randomly use their magic, which hurts humans."  
"But these two guards on the other hand seek to harm," Cherry also explained.

By the end of the fight, Daniel was badly injured. Cherry and I offered the food we had to heal him, and he thanked us.  
"I won't...let them get away with this!!" Daniel yelled.  
"Daniel, no!" Cherry cried.  
"Nobody is killing anybody," I stated.

We once again reached the town and made sure Daniel didn't run off.  
"Alright, I know for sure that this area is safe," I said.  
"Well that's good," Daniel said. "If this game is about not killing anyone, then why are the monsters constantly attacking?!"  
"I know some of these monsters are angry over the war between human and monsters long ago," Cherry stated.  
"…Long ago?" Daniel questioned. "Does that mean this game's universe has technically existed for a long time?"  
"Perhaps," I replied. "In this year, we must have just jumped into the story. According to research on the game, Sans has been researching the anomaly, the thing that keeps resetting the timeline. As you may have noticed, WE'RE the anomaly--"

Sans was standing there again. We froze again. Daniel especially was terrified.

Words escaped the skeleton's mouth, "So you're the one who killed those monsters."


	16. Alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline has been reset once again, but this time it was caused by someone else. Y/n soon finds him/herself in Waterfall without Daniel or Cherry.

Y/n's POV:

Sans gave Daniel a cold stare. Suddenly, the timeline was reset AGAIN.

However...it was different.

I was now in Waterfall without Cherry or Daniel.

Luckily, we had traded phone numbers with the phones Toriel gave us right before we went into Snowdin.

I wasn’t at the beginning of Waterfall, however. I was in the area with water (duh) and echo flowers.  
I heard one of the flowers speak, “Hey, y/n! It’s me, Flowey! I gained the power to reset the timeline and it ended up separating you, Cherry, and Daniel! Enjoy!”

Seriously?! I decided to group call them.  
“Hello?” I said.  
“Y/n!” Daniel cried. “Are you alright? Where are you?”  
“Waterfall,” I replied. “Also, I’m okay. Where are you guys?”  
“I’m still in Snowdin, but I’m back in the woods right next to the large door,” said Cherry.  
“I’m in this hot area next to a lab,” Daniel answered.  
“Ohhhh, Hotland!” Cherry said. “You’ll get to meet Alphys and you should be safe for a while!”  
“Does everyone have food?” I asked.  
“I do!” Cherry said.  
“…I only have one,” Daniel stated. “I feel like that skeleton is after me, and I heard he’s incredibly hard to go against. What does that have to do with anything? Well, if you barely have food, you’re in trouble.”  
“He only fights you in the genocide route,” I pointed out. “Also, you’ll be able to find some food in Hotland.”  
“Okay,” said Daniel.  
“I know neither of us are in danger right now, but we should probably hang up and meet each other in Hotland,” Cherry suggested. “See ya!”  
“Bye!” Daniel and I said.

I saw Undyne come around the corner. Not only did Flowey reset the timeline, but it seems the reset came with messing up the game files even more!

…The files also must be messed up because Flowey shouldn’t even be able to reset.


	17. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n realizes how much has changed ever since he/she has been pulled into the game.

Y/n's POV:

Flowey's pitched Ronald McDonald voice played over and over in my head. Some people can only hear Ronald, and then some can only hear Flowey. Ronald McDonald and Flowey do not make a similar combo, however.

One is a clown. The other is a friendliness pellet-wielding monster.

Now I can't get rid of the phrase that Flowey has taken out of context.

"That's a wonderful idea!"

A wonderful idea to destroy all monsters and then THE WORLD? No, of course not. Ronald meant something else.

It's like hearing the Undertale versions of Stronger Than You, Echo, or Drop Pop Candy. Some only hear the parody, but I know that Stronger Than You is from Steven Universe, Echo is a song featuring the vocaloid, Gumi, and Drop Pop Candy is a song featuring the vocaloids, Rin and Luka.

Anyways, what my point in these comparisons? Change, that is.

Simple things can change your point of view on something or memories.

Well, I used to be in the outside world, Earth. Where am I now?

A computer.

In just a few seconds, my life was changed before my eyes. The moment I was pulled into Undertale by Chara, everything was different. At this point, I am unsure whether I will ever return back to Earth or stay trapped in this game forever.

But what is there to really complain about? Undertale is a good game, and the idea of being inside a video game has always sounded fun. Now, you wouldn't wanna be trapped in a horror game or something like that. However, when Undertale is played in the genocide route, THEN it becomes unfortunate to be trapped here. Undertale basically turns into a Creepypasta once it's on the genocide route.

Although...even on the pacifist route, there's a Creepypasta aspect. I have proof from the official Undertale Art Book...

 

See?! Crazy, I know, but it's true. ANYWAYS, luckily I know for sure no one is on the genocide route here. Cherry's in Snowdin and too kind to harm anyone, I'm here in Waterfall with Undyne, and Daniel's in Hotland. To be on the genocide run, you have to begin in the Ruins. If Daniel were here in Waterfall, I KNOW he would have killed Undyne out of fear.

But now I'm here with Undyne.  
I politely asked, "Ma'am, I need to catch up with my friend in Hotland..."  
"I know what you are," Undyne spoke coldly. "A genocide player."  
"Wh-what?" I questioned, confused on how she knew.  
"The game files being destroyed helped me find out," said Undyne. "Monsters have found out about the whole Chara thing, the fact that they have Frisk's soul, and the fact that a genocide run even happened, although they are unaware that you are responsible. I have informed the Royal Guard to forget about hunting for humans to help get Frisk's soul back. No one knows why Chara wants Frisk's soul to begin with..."  
"They wanted it so the world could be reset from the genocide run," I stated.  
"Reset?" Undyne questioned. "Whatever this reset thing is, it would only explain why we're not in a genocide run right now. Also, they are discovering evidence that Chara did not do the genocide run, although they had believed it in the past, because they had destroyed the world."

They must have found out about all of this, due to the most recent reset where Cherry, Daniel, and I were separated.

Oh no. Don't tell me they're after Chara now...


	18. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and the other monsters are now searching for Frisk’s soul, but it may be for the price of Chara’s life.

Y/n's POV:

"That being said, I am not here to hurt you," Undyne stated. "Everyone is counting on you to help get Frisk's soul back, and we're going to help you too. However, because you’re a human, you do not have the ability to carry a human soul, but we monsters can. We can also absorb them while humans can’t, but we will not do that. If you see Frisk’s soul, call a monster nearby and he or she will take it and find Frisk with you. We suspect that Chara is around here somewhere with their soul, so we will need to look for Chara. We monsters are deciding whether we should kill them or not.”

I froze as she said that. “We monsters are deciding whether we should kill them or not.” After all the accusations, we can’t just kill Chara off! I know they destroyed the world, but even still, they deserve mercy.

“By the way, I learned that you did not cause every action in the genocide run, like Sans's death, because Flowey somehow got access outside the game and went into the Internet,” Undyne states. “Okay, I’m off. I have spoken to Frisk that you are here to help them as well. Good luck!"  
She then ran off.

I called Cherry and Daniel again and told them what Undyne had just now told me.  
“WHAT?!” Daniel cried. “We have to search for a killer?!”  
“It’s the only way to get Frisk’s soul back,” Cherry pointed out.  
“But what if Frisk’s soul is somewhere else?” Daniel asked.  
“It’s a possibility, but we need to find Chara first,” I said. “I know they destroyed the world, at least in the game, but I’m not going to hurt them. The monsters are thinking about whether they want to kill Chara or not, which concerns me.”  
“Did you say…kill Chara?” A shy voice asked.  
I turned around and saw Flowey with the face of Asriel.  
“They can’t…” Flowey whimpered. “THE MONSTERS CAN’T KILL MY BEST FRIEND! IF THEY DO, I’LL DESTROY THEM ALL!”


	19. A New Player?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns there’s a player 4 amongst the other three players…and he’s a character in the game itself!

Y/n's POV:

"Oh sorry, I was rambling again," Flowey said.  
"You don't need to apologize, Asriel," I told him. "It's alright."  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Flowey gasped. "Wait. Wow, how incredibly idiotic of me. Obviously you know I'm Asriel because you've played the true pacifist route, have you not?"  
"You're not an idiot," I replied. "Also, indeed I have. But even the pacifist ending wasn't totally fulfilling."  
"Huh?" Flowey mumbled.  
"The reason I reset the true pacifist route is because you were left alone in the Underground," I explained to him. "Everyone else but you got to reach the surface. As for the genocide route? This is no excuse, but one word: curiosity. I did beat the game twice on true pacifist before doing genocide, though."

"And Chara didn't get to live in true pacifist," Flowey commented. "The good thing that the genocide run brought was Chara's revival, although they went on to destroy this game's world. Thanks to your friend Cherry, Chara became dead again in this new route! Because of this, her green pacifist soul has become a little tainted."  
"How in the world?!" I shouted.  
"The game's files," Flowey said. "That's the only explanation I can think of for certain things. Also, the Annoying Dog is in charge of managing the players, so he can look at their stats. He told me of Cherry's stats lately, and he said that he had a surprise for me..."

"Indeed I do!" the Annoying Dog's voice spoke.  
"Oh no!" Flowey cried.  
"Oh yes!" the dog continued. "Flowey, seeing how you have befriended everyone and killed everyone when you still had control over timelines, you have now been logged in as a player!"  
"WHAT?!" Flowey cried.  
"Indeed you have!" the dog cheered. "And because you've beaten the game many times due to this, you shall receive your punishment! Congrats on being the first player to achieve this!"  
"P-punishment...?" Flowey mumbled.  
"Oh you should know what I'm talking about, baka," the dog taunted.  
"DON'T 'BAKA' ME, YOU STUPID DOG!" Flowey yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"You explained this punishment to y/n and his/her friends here, didn't you?" the dog claimed. "EXPULSION FROM THE GAME! You will be logged out of this computer into the real world, never to access it again! Multiple Floweys in other game datas have already been punished by multiple versions of me!"  
"So like, AUs?" Flowey questioned.  
"Well, sort of, but no," the dog replied. "Also, THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING! ALRIGHT, TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT! ENJOY THE REAL WORLD, YOU GOAT-FLOWER THING!"

What I just witnessed was unlike anything I've seen yet. In an instant, Flowey was teleported out of the game forever. The screen turned on to show my room, and Flowey, who had turned into Asriel, was banging his fist on it.  
He screamed, "LET ME BACK IN, STUPID DOG! I WANNA SEE CHARA!"  
The Annoying Dog taunted, "Oh, you wouldn't wanna break y/n's computer, now would you? Alright, anyways the punishment is finished. Oh, and this punishment only applies to genocide players like you, Flowey! Again, enjoy the real world! Also, after punishment, you will no longer be able to use this computer, while other people can! It'll be broken! Bye bye, butterfly!"  
The screen cut off and the Annoying Dog stopped talking.

Okay, the punishment isn't even that terrible. I figured that if the computer was broken, the game would break automatically after that, but because Flowey is the only one with no access to it, the game is still here for the rest of us.

Things just keep getting weirder and weirder. I MUST inform my friends about this!


	20. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel knows a few things behind why the Undertale files are the way they are now.

Asriel's POV:

Well okay. I’ve been locked out of my own game and it won’t turn back on. Not only will the game not turn on, but the computer won’t either, but according to the Annoying Dog, I’m the only one who can’t access the computer.

The same applies to all genocide players who have been trapped in the game. Once they leave, they won’t be able to go back to it, because their computers will break for them.

Now trust me—I don’t understand the logic behind this, but what I know is how this whole situation came to be in the first place.

Yes. I actually know some little secrets that most do not know, and Chara strictly told me not to tell anyone, or I would be kicked out of the game like I am now.

Due to the fact that Chara was accused of being the villain, they decided to hack multiple Undertale datas to prove that they’re not the villain. The intent was for genocide players to play the game again and see the evidence more clearly.

However, a few things went wrong in the process.

The game instead showed scenes of Chara being accused of being the villain on the datas. According to the files, each genocide player got a different scene. For example, y/n ended up getting a scene where Frisk had a nightmare about Chara, and Sans had to comfort them and reassure them that this is not their fault, but Chara’s. It’s the scene that seems to occur in multiple fan works featuring Chara as the villain.

Okay. Frisk isn’t the villain either, but the player can make them seem villainous. As for Chara, they are responsible for taking control of Frisk and deleting the world, but the player carries the action of making Frisk destroy the monsters.

When given the choice of deleting the world, the player can either agree or disagree with Chara. No matter the choice, Chara will erase the world.

Well okay. If ‘No’ is selected, then I guess that WOULD make Chara the main villain!

Even still. I understand that Chara wasn’t the greatest person, being the person who laughed off poisoning Asgore, but still. They intended to SACRIFICE themselves to save all monsters.

Unfortunately, it turned out we really needed seven souls to save the monsters.

ANYWAYS, another thing Chara did not intend was to trap the players in the game. Due to an unexplained glitch in the files, the files made Chara grab each player into Undertale.

NOW that I’m done explaining my secret, I feel it needs to be addressed, although I probably won’t be able to do that soon.

But for now, I have a plan.

A plan to release the players from the game myself.


	21. Artifact…?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel explains that the game file hackings have to do with…a random artifact?!

Asriel’s POV:

2,347 players. That’s how many I need to save.

It was 2,348 earlier, but because I was apparently one of the players and the Annoying Dog removed me, it’s now 2,347.

There’s a secret underwater base I created located in the center of the ocean and I need to make my way over there. Why is there one, you may ask? Well, in this world, games that have the player as an actual characters affect the real world. Games like these create an artifact that can be controlled by anyone, and it’s called the Manipulation Artifact. In order to prevent anyone from getting it, I had created the base so I could hide it there, out under the middle of the ocean so no one could locate it. Unfortunately, it seems like Chara had caught me in the process of hiding the artifact, and later on got control over it.

Ladies and gentlemen, THIS is why Chara has gotten control of thousands of Undertale game files. They purposely made it so each of the game files would do random different things from each other.

I understand every that has gone on is confusing, kinda like how the plot of Kingdom Hearts got confusing in 2.5 seconds. But, to summarize, Chara was accused of being the ultimate villain and therefore manipulated game files as a result of that. Players were dragged into the game, Frisk’s soul was taken, and memories were altered.

ANYWAYS, I left y/n’s house and made my way through town. People freaked out at my sight in real life.  
“So the news ARE true!” one person said. “The game and its characters are alive!”  
“He must be responsible for the missing thousands of people!” another person cried. “We must stop him!”  
“Wait guys, I can explain…” I stated calmly.

Before anything could be explained for that matter, my vision went black.


	22. The Somewhat Innocent Wannabe Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel wakes up and is forced to explain his intentions.

Asriel's POV:

My eyelids slowly opened and revealed a crowd of people surrounding me.  
An interviewer soon held a microphone up to my face and questioned, "Why did you trap the people in the game?"  
"Uhhh..." I merely muttered, due to the fact that I was just waking up from passing out.  
I spoke up, "I'm not the culprit and Chara is. Due to being accused of being the villain of our game, Undertale, they went and took 2,347 players into the game. I ended up being one of the players and was kicked out by the Annoying Dog. I'm telling you I'm innocent! I'm not responsible for this!"  
"Give us proof," the interviewer scoffed angrily. "Otherwise, we'll be forced to arrest you."

I froze at his words. Arrest me for something I did not do?  
"Of course he's not innocent!" a random girl in the crowd yelled. "He's Flowey, a flower who absorbed human souls and tried to kill a little kid in the game twice!"  
"I was programmed to do that," I pointed out. "Besides which, this is my true form—Asriel! I merely became a flower because of an experiment gone wrong. Anyways, onto the important information. I’m trying to retrieve an artifact that was created as a result of the game’s creation, and it gives anyone who uses it the power to control the game. I had made an underwater base to keep it in a safe place, but Chara found out about it and used the artifact. If I can get the artifact, I can fix what Chara cashed and release the players from the game.”  
“HOW did Chara leave the game?” the interviewer scoffed again.  
I honestly wasn’t prepared for this question.  
“That, I am unsure about,” I replied.

I continued to explain everything else I knew.  
After I was finished I panicked, “Seriously, that’s all I know! I’m not responsible for this!”  
The interviewer paused and said, “Well alright, we’ll let you go get the artifact and we’ll come with you and help you. Just make sure you know what you’re doing and don’t make any choices you’re gonna regret later.”  
“Thank you!” I cheered. “I promise I won’t!”

And so, along with a news cast I went to retrieve the Manipulation Artifact. The players will soon be free from the game in no time!

…Or however long it takes, especially considering the base is underwater in the middle of the ocean.


	23. The Parents of Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry, Daniel, and y/n reunite and find Toriel and Asgore, anxious over the news that Chara is being hunted down.

Y/n's POV:

I had informed Cherry and Daniel about Flowey's removal from the game over the phone right after his removal. As for his fate, we are currently uncertain about, except for the fact that he can't seem to get back into the game. I wonder where he went off to in the real world...

We have decided that our main goals were to find Chara so we can get Frisk's soul back and to find a way out of the game. Although, I don't want to leave immediately, because the idea of being inside a game where you can hang out with the characters in their world is actually pretty cool.

Ever since Flowey had been locked out of the game, I had made it halfway through Hotland and reunited with Cherry and Daniel there. Thankfully, Daniel hasn't slain any monsters this run, and neither have Cherry and I. We really don't want that to happen, and if it had happened again, we would have to do another reset in order to revive the slain monsters.

All the monsters are now on the lookout for Chara to kill them for taking Frisk's soul, and my friends and I now have to prevent that. On our journey through Hotland, we came across the adoptive parents of Chara, Toriel and Asgore. Their faces had that of a panicky concern, and I figured the news of the lookout for Chara has reached them.

As soon as they encountered us, Toriel cried, "Y/n, Daniel, Cherry! It's so good to see you again!"  
"Great to see you again too!" Cherry greeted.  
"I apologize that I couldn't call you before, because the Annoying Dog took my phone," Toriel explained. "I'm also aware that he's been up to some things that shouldn't be possible in the game."  
"Well...truth is, he permanently removed Flowey from the game," Daniel stated. "He was recognized as a player, due to the fact that he messed around with the game's reset function and stuff like that, and the Annoying Dog locked him out of the computer as Asriel. I'm afraid the same will happen to the three of us..."  
"This can't be real..." Asgore cried. "First we find out that Chara is on lockdown, and now our son has been removed from the game?!"  
"I'm afraid so," I sighed in sadness. "Cherry, Daniel, and I are looking for Chara so then they don't get captured. After we get them, we'll try and get Frisk's soul back from them, so we can get Frisk their soul back."  
"Before we reach the end of the game, we must save Frisk and somehow return the game to normal," Cherry declared.  
"Oh please do help!" Toriel said. "We'd so very appreciate it!"  
"I would also like to know who ordered the death of Chara," Asgore claimed.

Questions I currently have: Who's the culprit behind the ordering of the death of Chara? Also, is Flowey really expelled from the game for good, and will my friends and I get expelled as well?

 


	24. Undertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes continue onto the world of Undertale and meet a new hero.

DISCLAIMER: This chapter has slight spoilers for Undertale!

The Kingdom Hearts Characters suddenly disappeared before our eyes, along with Tokuda.

"Forget killing the Keyblade wielders, saving the Heartless, and Timeless River," Dr. Gadsey's voice taunted. "I've already spared all the Heartless."

Something tells me that's a lie...

He continued, "Because one of you was defeated so easily, I have given you access to the portal of the next world—Undertale! You must figure out the mystery behind Alphys's experiments and stop Asgore from destroying humanity! Good luck!"

The portal to the world of Undertale opened. We were still in complete shock over Tokuda Kiyohara. An angel we will never forget had parted ways with the Earth.  
"We must continue our journey..." the words barely escaped my mouth. "...for Tokuda. We'll save the world and spread the hope he dreamed of spreading."  
"You're right," Matsuno said with a serious tone. "We'll price ourselves for him like he did for us."

Without hesitation, Michizoe, Noguchi, Ohashi, Katsura, Matsuno, and I stepped through the portal, determined to finish what we had started with Tokuda. We were taken to the town in Snowdin instead of the Ruins, however.

This wasn't the only thing that was off. There was a Heartless, standing right there. It was out of breath, like it had just run from the Ruins all the way here.  
"Better use that staff of yours while you still have it, Ikari!" the annoying voice of Dr. Gadsey spoke once again. "The staffs of your other friends have already disappeared and it's up to you to save the somewhat friendly monsters from the terrible creature with no heart! Oh, it's too bad your good friend Tokuda isn't here with you in the Undertale world! The audience barely got to see any of him! TWO CHAPTERS, I SAY! On the other hand, when I had taken over the story to describe the Heartless you had just approached, you had gotten to spend more time with Tokuda."  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

By the way, I had already saved the Heartless in the midst of Dr. Gadsey's monologue thing or whatever he wants to call it. Gee! It's almost like he's trying to help me! I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he helps me the whole way, only to bring a nasty final boss fight at the end of this crisis...if it ever ends. I can't afford to fall into despair though!

The staff disappeared from my hand and the Heartless was a young boy in his early teens. He had short caramel colored hair, beautiful golden eyes, and a timid expression on his face. He wore basic clothes, including a yellow t-shirt, tan shorts, and white shoes.  
I walked up to him and asked gently, "Are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah..." the boy muttered. "Thank you."  
He then stood up and shyly said, "I should probably introduce myself. I'm Futaki Takuma. It's nice to meet you."

Currently skipping introductions, please wait 0.1 second

"S-so...um..." Futaki froze. "I was randomly given this laser bow and arrow and told to kill this blue hooded figure with a red smiley face projection of some sort by the figure himself. He also said that I would need a specific weapon to kill him and he said the world was also in ruins. The only way to save the world was to save fictional universes and he sent me to the Kingdom Hearts universe, where I got my heart stolen. I-is this really happening?"  
"Unfortunately, it is true," Michizoe sighed. "We were also randomly selected to save the universes and defeat this Dr. Gadsey."  
"One of the members of our team has been killed off in the Kingdom Hearts universe, and we need to do everything we can to prevent this from happening again," Katsura stated.  
These words startled Futaki.  
“I-I’ll try not to die…” Futaki whimpered.  
“Do not fear,” Ohashi stated surprisingly confident. “We will do everything we can to protect each other.”

The words that Tokuda had put into the brain of Ohashi hadn’t left her and they never will. We’ll finish the job for him!


	25. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culprit responsible for the ordering of the death of Chara speaks about their plans.

???'s POV:

I will avenge them. I will absolutely make sure they do not get away with this.

Before going along with this plan, I made sure the parents of the evil human would not find out about my intentions. I anonymously sent out a message to the other monsters through the game files, pleading to track down and kill the human who manipulated my dear, human friend.

Led to break my promise, I had defeated Frisk many times as they have defeated me. I know I’m not supposed to remember what happened during resets, but a glitch in the game led to this occurrence. I closely examined the game files and figured out loads of other information:

• Frisk had killed everyone and the evil human was responsible.  
• The game files somehow became corrupted and led the game to a sequence where Frisk had a nightmare about the evil human.  
• A glitch in the game made the monsters aware that a genocide route occurred in the first place.  
• Frisk’s soul was taken in order to reset the genocide route.  
• Resets occur without anyone intentionally causing them and random people get thrown into a random location. This is yet again another glitch.

Luckily, a genocide route has not occurred in this run, but I do fear with great dread of another possible reset. Unfortunately, it is not a power I can control and a power I cannot remove from others.

Anyways, the king and queen shall not find me as the culprit of these actions. 

I will not let the evil human keep Frisk’s soul.  
I will not let the evil human manipulate the actions of Frisk.  
I will not give up, like I have in previous runs.  
I will avenge Chara and save Frisk!


	26. Player’s Story (So Far) Summarized in Quotes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! It’s me, the author! This chapter is a summary of the main ideas in Player, as described by character quotes!

A/n (4/8/18): Hello guys! I am here to summarize the main ideas of Player in quotes! (Personally I'm kinda lost on the story myself xD) Here we go!

\- [ ] "Well, now we have three mysteries to solve," I told her. "Who truly talked to the player, which I'm really starting to think it was Chara, who the real villain is, and why the heck Chara would take Frisk's soul." -Sans, "The Hacker"  
\- [ ] "Well, the game's files were broken after Chara destroyed the world," Flowey explained. "The damage was so high that it even corrupted the game files! So it ended up being a REGULAR reset for both post-genocide pacifist, and when your stupid friend Cherry tried to reset the game to save you--" -Flowey, "Access"  
\- [ ] "So in the first reset, the one that led to post-genocide pacifist, monsters became aware of the fact that they were in a genocide run, due to the files being corrupted. Then, when Cherry reset the game, the files were repaired just a bit, so everyone forgot about the genocide run and only got déjà-vu feelings from post-genocide pacifist. That's right--no one's even aware that you caused the genocide route anymore! However, other than you obviously, since you're the player, I'm the only one who remembers these resets." -Flowey, "Access"  
\- [ ] "You see, when real-life people enter the world of Undertale, depending on what route they played before entering the game, their soul will be a specific color." -Flowey, "Refusal"  
\- [ ] "So YOU'RE the one who sold my soul to Chara in that previous timeline," -Frisk, "The Little Human Knows"  
\- [ ] "Therefore, in order to save Frisk, I reset the game." -Y/n, "Spooky Scary Skeletons"  
\- [ ] "A hand with a green sleeve popped out and pulled us in." -Cherry, "The Missing Players"  
\- [ ] "Chara literally SACRIFICED THEMSELVES to save the monsters. If anything, the only reasonable explanation is that the player corrupted Chara. But I'm unsure why they would want to take control Frisk in the first place..." -Cherry, "Players 2 & 3"  
\- [ ] "You don't have to reset the entire game if one person actually decides to break the rules. I just learned from the game files that Sans will judge each human separately. In fact, you need to complete this run first before you can get the happy ending. Then, your decisions REALLY matter. Everyone must not kill AT ALL to get pacifist. Despite that, because of your actions in the past and now, you may still get banished from the game. I'm not responsible what happens to you guys. Good luck!" -Flowey, "Morality"  
\- [ ] "Oh yeah! Because Cherry and y/n have played Undertale before, they can remember resets. Daniel, because you haven't played the game before, you won't have the ability to remember resets." -Flowey, A New Danger  
\- [ ] "Sans gave Daniel a cold stare. Suddenly, the timeline was reset AGAIN. (A/n: Wait, how does Sans remember resets?)

However...it was different.

I was now in Waterfall without Cherry or Daniel." -Y/n, "Alternate"  
\- [ ] "The game files being destroyed helped me find out," said Undyne. "Monsters have found out about the whole Chara thing, the fact that they have Frisk's soul, and the fact that a genocide run even happened, although they are unaware that you are responsible. I have informed the Royal Guard to forget about hunting for humans to help get Frisk's soul back. No one knows why Chara wants Frisk's soul to begin with..." -Undyne, "Change"  
\- [ ] "Also, they are discovering evidence that Chara did not do the genocide run, although they had believed it in the past, because they had destroyed the world." -Undyne, "Change"  
\- [ ] "They must have found out about all of this, due to the most recent reset where Cherry, Daniel, and I were separated." -Y/n, "Change" (A/n: Sooooo I guess that explains how Sans knew about how Daniel killed some monsters?)  
\- [ ] "Everyone is counting on you to help get Frisk's soul back, and we're going to help you too. However, because you're a human, you do not have the ability to carry a human soul, but we monsters can. We can also absorb them while humans can't, but we will not do that. If you see Frisk's soul, call a monster nearby and he or she will take it and find Frisk with you. We suspect that Chara is around here somewhere with their soul, so we will need to look for Chara. We monsters are deciding whether we should kill them or not." -Undyne, "The Hunt"  
\- [ ] "In an instant, Flowey was teleported out of the game forever." -Y/n, "A New Player?"  
\- [ ] "Well, in this world, games that have the player as an actual characters affect the real world. Games like these create an artifact that can be controlled by anyone, and it's called the Manipulation Artifact. In order to prevent anyone from getting it, I had created the base so I could hide it there, out under the middle of the ocean so no one could locate it. Unfortunately, it seems like Chara had caught me in the process of hiding the artifact, and later on got control over it." -Asriel, "Artifact...?" (A/n: Struggles of a fanfiction author- When you run out of ideas and decide to insert some random thing without logic xD)  
\- [ ] "I would also like to know who ordered the death of Chara," -Asgore, "The Parents of Chara"

And now, for another similar summary by another (currently) unknown character:

\- [ ] "Frisk had killed everyone and the evil human was responsible.  
• The game files somehow became corrupted and led the game to a sequence where Frisk had a nightmare about the evil human.  
• A glitch in the game made the monsters aware that a genocide route occurred in the first place.  
• Frisk's soul was taken in order to reset the genocide route.  
• Resets occur without anyone intentionally causing them and random people get thrown into a random location. This is yet again another glitch." -???, "I"

"I understand every that has gone on is confusing, kinda like how the plot of Kingdom Hearts got confusing in 2.5 seconds." -Asriel, "Artifact...?"

This quote right here perfectly explains how I ended up writing this story xD


	27. Destination Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel finally reaches the Manipulation Artifact and now must remove Chara’s control from the game datas.

Asriel's POV:

After quite some distance of traveling, I found myself a boat so I could travel to the underwater base. A concern of mine is what could be occurring inside the game and thousands of others being manipulated by Chara.

Have the players beaten the game? Is Chara going to survive? 

Also, I'm confused. Very confused. So many things have occurred in the span of a snap.

Time skip just because, tra la la

I finally rowed my way to the base after an hour (luckily it's not too far away, but I definitely would have gotten there faster if I had a speed boat or something). A giant black circle for a roof could be seen right underneath the water, but maybe it's a bad thing that it's so noticeable. A small chain was attached to the roof, and so I grabbed it for underwater to attach my boat (technically not my boat) to the chain. Considering I've been a flower for the longest time, it's been a while since I've actually swam. 

I proceeded to swim down to the base's doors so I could step in. The water behind my flooded the main hall as I entered, which really isn't convenient AT ALL, but luckily there are drains to drain that water. I stepped into the elevator to enter the room with the Manipulation Artifact. I entered a small hallway that contained a metal door that would unlock itself if a password was inserted on the screen to the left of it. I inserted the password, 'Sans's passwords are honestly actually terrible' and the door opened. I took the artifact and by messing with it, I removed Chara's ability to control all of the game datas.

The task was done. It was over. And this ends our story.

The end.

...

......

Time passed. I sat in the room for a while and took a deep breath of relief. Joy overtook me to the point where I just had to sit and be grateful for being a true hero. Everyone can be happy and at peace again.

...

However, the artifact started functioning in a way I had no idea it could do, and told me the status of the game, "Hello, Asriel Dreemurr. We wanted to congratulate you on your successful hacking of the artifact. Chara has lost their control on all game datas and therefore can no longer mess with the games. By the way, I have gained the ability to see what is occurring in your game. You come for y/n's data."

Sooooo, the artifact can talk and see what's going on in y/n's game data now?

"However, I'm afraid I must be the bearer of bad news...Chara is dead."


	28. Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something terrible awaits the players in the land of Hotland. Meanwhile, Asriel forces the blame on himself for this.

Asriel's POV:

"Chara is dead."

"Chara is dead."

"Chara is dead."

It took me a while to realize the brutal reality I've been thrown into. The words circled my head slowly like a Ferris wheel. Chara is dead. Gone. And it's all my fault.

My best friend. Gone in a short amount of time. If I had removed their power over the game datas, then this wouldn't have happened in the first place! How could I have been so delusional to the consequences? I already watched my best friend die as a sacrifice to save the monsters from our underground trap. What has occurred now? Who did this???

"It would appear that with your hacking, the ability to reset has been taken away," the artifact said. "Hacking the game is indeed a risky move and it can come with consequences."  
"No..." I gasped.  
Now that the reset ability has been taken, how am I gonna save Chara now?

Y/n's POV:

Toriel, Asgore, Cherry, Daniel, and I searched around everywhere in the Underground for Chara, but they were nowhere to be found. We had just arrived in Hotland once again where we could hear screams of terror in the midst of cheers of joy. We ran towards the noise which was coming from near Alphys's lab as it sounded, and we found Chara's dead body in front of Alphys's lab. We all gasped at the horrific sight as I clasped my hand over my mouth.  
"NO!" Toriel screamed as she ran towards Chara.  
Asgore ran towards Toriel and Chara as well and cried, "Chara! Come on! Wake up! You're okay!"  
"Chara has been defeated by the orderer!" a royal guard cheered.  
"The ordering has been fulfilled!" another royal guard exclaimed.

Cheers filled the area and tears filled my eyes. The ordering was indeed successful—Chara was motionless. I tried to reset, but the button wasn't working.  
"No, please!" I cried.  
If I can't reset, then I am unsure how I'm going to save Chara.

Suddenly, Asriel teleported into the scene. Toriel and Asgore ran over to and hugged him.  
"Mom, Dad, it's all my fault that Chara is dead!" Asriel cried. "I took away their ability to manipulate the game files and the reset ability was taken, so now I can't save them! They could have saved themselves if it weren't for my hacking of their abilities!"  
"Asriel, do not blame yourself," Toriel assured. "You are not responsible for this."  
"The orderer killed Chara and not you," Asgore said.  
"But..." Asriel muttered.

...

The six of us left to find any potential alibis and witnesses.  
When we encountered Papyrus in Snowdin, we asked if he knew anything.  
"I HAVE NOT HEARD ABOUT THIS, BUT I REMEMBER SANS TAKING THE BOAT SOMEWHERE..." he said. "IT COULD HAVE BEEN EITHER WATERFALL OR HOTLAND. HE LOOKED UPSET AS HE TOOK OFF FOR THE BOAT..."


	29. Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the group encounters Papyrus, he seems to be very concerned about a dear one.

Y/n's POV:

"And WHEN did he take it?" Toriel asked sternly.  
A nervous Papyrus replied, "UMMM...IT WAS ABOUT AN HOUR AGO..."  
"Don't draw conclusions, Toriel," Asriel told her.  
"Um, how would you know if I were drawing any conclusions to begin with?" Toriel questioned him in a confused manner.  
"Well, you did sound angry after all," Daniel commented.  
"Papyrus, you do most certainly sound concerned," Cherry pointed out. "Do you know Sans's intentions?"  
"WELL, IT'S JUST THAT HE'S BEEN ACTING STRANGE WHEN IT COMES TO HIS ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS," Papyrus replied. "FOR EXAMPLE, I ASKED HIM WHY HE HAD DOG FOOD IN HIS ROOM AND SEEMED A LITTLE FREAKED OUT WHEN HE TOLD ME HE WAS TRYING TO EAT HEALTHIER...BUT MOST OF THE TIME, HE SEEMS LAID BACK PERSONALITY WISE. I HAVEN'T BEEN SEEING HIM AS OFTEN EITHER, BUT I NEVER DID BOTHER TO TRACK DOWN HIS LOCATION OR ANYTHING."

Based on the information Papyrus has provided for us, as much as I hate to say it, this is indeed a warning sign. I don't want to not trust Sans, but when I played the pacifist route of Undertale, it did seem as if he was hiding something he doesn't want anyone to know.

"IN RELATION TO THE DEATH OF CHARA, I AM NOT SURE HOW SANS WOULD BE INVOLVED," Papyrus continued. "I JUST SIMPLY SAW THAT SOMETHING WAS OFF AND I WAS WONDERING IF HE WAS INVOLVED. ALSO, NOW WHEN HE FANTASIZES ABOUT TIME AND SPACE, HIS VOICE SOUNDS AS IF IT ABOUT TO CRACK..."  
"The very fact that Sans, out of all people, would LOOK upset definitely sounds abnormal," Asgore added. "Isn't that guy always smiling?"  
"YEAH, BUT THAT DOESN'T NECESSARILY MEAN HE'S ALWAYS HAPPY, YOU SEE," Papyrus answered. “ANYWAYS, ALL THAT BEING SAID, INCLUDING THE RANDOM NERVOUS REACTIONS TO SOME SIMPLE THINGS, HE JUST…HASN’T BEEN HIMSELF, AND I EXPRESS GREAT CONCERN FOR MY DEAR BROTHER.”

From what I know from my genocide run gameplay that others may not (I'm not even sure if Cherry knows because she's only played pacifist), Sans is aware of the existence of resets. Now there have been theories of whether he remembers or not, but now that the game files have been distorted, anything could be possible when it comes to his memory on resets.

Hopefully this isn’t a driving force for anything terrible.


	30. Striped Shirts and Golden Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara tells the story of their arrival in the underground.

*FLASHBACK*

Chara’s POV:

“It sounds like it came from over here…”

I hear a childlike, innocent voice speak to himself a few moments after my fall from Mt. Ebott. The fall was rather unpleasant, but I wouldn’t have had a clue on what to expect, since no one else had dared to climb the mountain.

“Oh! You’ve fallen down, haven’t you…”

The figure of an anthropomorphic goat with a green and yellow striped shirt approaches and hovers over me, as I lie on the ground in pain.

“Are you okay?”

Why yes, of course. I only dropped thousands of feet from a mountain, that’s all. But I gaze into his eyes and give a simple nod, despite the extreme pain that had taken over my body on the impact of the fall.

“Here, get up…”

The goat helps me to my feet as I thank him. I really didn’t want to have to trouble him, however. Despite that, I decide to tell him my name.

“Chara, huh?”

I couldn’t exactly tell what he meant with that quote. I was wondering whether he was about to compliment my name or thinking about how different it was from any other name he had heard.

“That’s a nice name…”

I thank him. He begins to tell me his name…

“My name is Asriel.”

I also compliment his name and he thanks me, and we proceed to shake hands.

Asriel led me to his parents named Toriel and Asgore, who were also queen and king of this world known as the underground, and they treated me as their second child.

Asriel and I soon became the greatest of friends, and we always had joyous times playing with cameras and making scary faces. One time, we even gave Asgore a pie that contained buttercups, and being the way I am I rather laughed it off. I had also been told that because of my arrival, the monsters of the underground had a sense of great hope.

I thought of the monsters trapped down here with compassion. Despite the fact that they could not leave underneath the real world and see it for themselves, they still dreamed of the day that they would.

But I could never feel the same for humanity. I never felt compassion for them, as they roamed the Earth with their wicked and selfish deeds. These ‘monsters’ were too kind to me when I first came down here and now that I think about it, how would the monsters react to humanity overall?

Speaking of flowers from previously, I had asked Asriel to get the flowers in order to free everyone. However, Asriel wasn’t so on board with my intentions.

As a result, I became terminally ill. My final request before I made my passing was to see the lovely flowers in my village above. However, because the monsters and I could not leave the underground, the request could not be fulfilled, and I met my end the next day.

I had to look through the game’s files for other details after I was revived. Monsters have the ability to absorb a human’s soul after death, and so Asriel absorbed my soul and with that gained the ability to cross the barrier.

He held my request dearly in his heart and carried my lifeless body to a bed of golden flowers in my village. Unfortunately, the humans noticed me in his arms and accused him of killing me. Asriel very well could have defended himself against the humans, who had began to brutally attack him for a nonexistent crime he couldn’t have committed.

But he didn’t.

He turned around and walked back to his home in the underground.

At the point he made his return, Asriel was fatally wounded from the attacks inflicted onto him by the wretched humans. As he passed his dust scattered its way onto the flowers.

And that’s when Asgore swore to kill any human who entered the underground. Like me, he began to see them as a species of pure evil and cruelty. Once seven souls were collected, he would move onward to destroy humanity.

*Before Chara’s second death*

Today would be the day I realized that humans weren’t the only species of cruelty. Monsters could also prove to be monstrous, as I have learned that a monster had ordered for me to be killed. Members of the Royal Guard were now hot on my trail.

They now had the hopes of ending my life.


	31. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All seems hopeful when Frisk’s soul is returned, but despairing knowledge awaits…

???'s POV:

I thanked the three members of the Royal Guard who had come to bring me the soul of Frisk.  
"I will NEVER let this be touched by ANYONE ever again," I told them fiercely.  
"Understood, sir," the Royal Guard members spoke up, and with that they left.  
However, I could see Undyne outside of the lab doors as I went up against the wall in order not to be noticed. Her face had a look of scorn.

Now that Chara is dead, they can't possibly take Frisk's soul again. I ordered the Royal Guard to bring the soul to me after killing Chara. I know deep in my heart that none of what happened in the genocide route was Frisk's doing, and it was Chara the whole time.

What drove Chara to do such a terrible thing to an innocent child is beyond my knowledge. What drove me to order their death is also beyond my knowledge. I promised and old woman to take care of any human who passed through the barrier, but I unwillingly broke in on the human who didn't even do anything to begin with in the genocide route. Besides the point, my original intentions were rather...different from what I promised to her.

I took the risk of opening the entrance doors to check if Undyne was there, but it turned out she had left. I took the doors on the other side to exit the lab to search for Frisk in Hotland. I had checked everywhere in the Ruins, Snowdin, and Waterfall so far but my luck had been limited.

After searching the main area of Hotland, which was heavily guarded, I made my way towards the MTT Resort. As I was nearing, however, I noticed something.

Blood.

At first I figured that Chara had been taken this way after their death here in Hotland, but they must had been carried another way if there wasn’t blood previously as I walked.

My pacing became faster. I followed the trail of blood as my breathing became more shallow.

At the end of the trail, which was in Bratty and Catty’s alley, my eyes were unwillingly greeted to an unfortunate sight…

…Frisk.


	32. Goodbye Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the culprit behind the death of a child is discovered, things go downhill as a friend goes mad.

Y/n's POV:

Asriel, Asgore, Toriel, Cherry, Daniel, and I had searched the entire area of Hotland in hopes of finding Sans, but the hope didn't seem to be there. To be honest, I'm not so sure what will occur when we do meet him, but our intentions were to get more information on the whole situation.

One strange thing I noticed while we were in the main area of Hotland is that we didn't encounter the duo of Royal Guards at all. Then again, they could have been helping the other royal guards in taking Frisk's soul.

When we encountered the MTT Resort, we discovered that another person had been killed. Frisk's dead body was on the ground and we caught a glimpse of the Royal Guard duo running off with blood on their swords. Sans was also there and glaring back and forth at the sprinting duo and a few other Royal Guards holding Frisk's soul.  
As he made his way towards them, a Royal Guard stopped him and said, "Don't! We need Frisk's soul to escape! Asgore's right here!"  
"I was going to return it and you killed them!" Sans yelled. "Why did you do that?! I thought I told you that was the plan! Hand me the soul back!"

There was a moment of silence. The rest of us watched in horror.  
Asriel then spoke up, "You killed my sibling Chara in order to get Frisk's soul back?"  
"I...I..." Sans gasped. "I didn't do it! The Royal Guards did!"  
"But it was your idea," Toriel scoffed. "Maybe Chara had Frisk's soul but you didn't have to order their death in order to get it back!"  
"Asgore, this is the final soul we need to escape this wretched Underground and destroy humanity," a Royal Guard said as he walked up to Asgore with the soul.  
Sans was hopeless in getting it back, as two Royal Guards were now holding him back.  
"NO!" Asgore lashed out at the guard. "I WILL NOT take the soul!"  
The Royal Guards seemed dumbfounded at this, considering how despite the fact that deep down, Asgore did not want to have to kill in order to take souls and escape, he continued to kill. This time, however, it was different.

In the midst of terrible despair, a reset button appeared. My trembling hand reached out for it and managed to touch it.

In this timeline, we were placed deep in the woods of Snowdin. Chara and Frisk both had to be alive, as we were spectators to Sans ordering the Royal Guards to kill Chara to take back Frisk's soul from the child.

Cherry felt something surge in her like never before. She lashed out at a Royal Guard in order to knock her down and take her spear. Afterwards she proceeded to end the life of the skeleton. Sans didn't stand a chance as he soon turned to dust. 

Before she could take out the Royal Guards, I rushed at her and snatched the spear from her grasp while breathing heavily. Daniel, Toriel, and Asgore watched in horror.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I cried. "THIS WASN'T OUR GOAL! WE DIDN'T WANT TO BE NEUTRAL OR GENOCIDE PLAYERS, REMEMBER???"  
"It's okay, y/n," Cherry whispered in the least emotional voice she could muster. "He won't be able to take Chara away from Toriel and Asgore anymore, like how the flowers did. They won't suffer anymore losses. Isn't it wonderful?"

Toriel and Asgore weren't pleased, however. Their faces spelled out fear, and only fear.  
"Are you alright, Daniel, my dear friend?" Cherry turned to ask Daniel. "You've been awfully silent this whole time."  
Even Daniel was in shock over Cherry's actions. Not even a reset would be able to take this back.

Suddenly, we heard the voice of the Annoying Dog speak once again, "Oh man, it appears that your friend here broke the game! Since Sans has been removed from the game, the file for the judgement before the battle with Asgore has been corrupted! Without a passageway to get to Asgore, YOU'RE TRAPPED HERE! But Cherry, you'll no longer have to worry about the troubles of daily life..."  
"Huh?" Cherry muttered.  
"That's RIGHT!" the dog taunted. "Cherry, you've failed the game! And, you've manipulated the game to the point of becoming the game!"  
"What do you mean?!" Daniel pleaded. "None of this makes any sense!"  
"Cherry won't be leaving the game in peace! Now that she's a file, she'll have to be deleted in order for y/n and Daniel to proceed throughout the game and escape!"  
"...What?" Cherry muttered.  
"Not even a reset can save ya now, kid!"

The corruption of the game was too insane to believe that it was really happening. The Annoying Dog revealed himself in person, only to remove the dog costume to show an artifact.  
"The artifact...!" Asriel screamed.  
"YOU CAN'T TRUST EVERYTHING YOU SEE AND HEAR, ASRIEL," it said.

Wait. How did this happen and how does it make sense to anything going on?

But the horror of the situation caused us to forget about that part. Cherry tried to reach out her hand to us one last time before she faded to dust.

Words couldn't describe the situation. Tear streaked faces filled the woods as we looked up at Cherry's falling dust and down as Sans's dust, scattered in the snow. I turned my head to see the whole town of Snowdin watch in horror over the whole situation.

The reset button appeared once more. I reached out my hand once more to touch it.

Everything faded to white. It was just the Dreemurr family, Daniel, and I, standing in a hallway covered with gold. A short skeleton was standing near the other end of the hallway.

As I realized where we were, I also realized that the end has approached ourselves.


	33. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story comes to a conclusion, as the player must now make a final decision for the fate of the game.

Y/n's POV:

So it's really the end. Or maybe not.

But the judgement hall is what leads to the conclusion of any route in Undertale. The first time you play you will encounter Asgore after the judgement (or fight with Sans), no matter what you do, but in this route he stands by our side.

That being said, Daniel and I aren't alone in our judgements. We have the Dreemurrs on our sides, so I'm wondering if they could potentially be judged. Chara, Frisk, and Sans are all alive in this timeline.

But Cherry...her presence is no longer there. A tiny artifact Asriel once trusted led her into a fate of deletion.

The five of us were forced to take that information in as we walked towards Sans.   
After he gave us the speech about LOVE and determination, he asked, "Why...?"  
"Why what?" Daniel questioned.  
"Why did you reset so often?" Sans begged. "Manipulate the timelines?"  
"I tried to save everyone from the genocide route," I answered.  
"However, in the process, the files became heavily corrupted from there, and even resets we tried couldn't fix them," Asriel admitted.

"Well...as you all should have realized, you ultimately can't change your actions," Sans spoke the harsh truth. "Spoiler alert, I know, but hear me out. Even if you complete the true pacifist route once more after completing the genocide route, even after a true reset, Chara's presence remains. They'll interrupt everyone's happy ending and take the lives of us all. No reset, absolutely nothing can fix this; now that we have been through a genocide route, we're in this endless cycle of a beaming hope to return to the surface, only to have them crushed by an endless despair brought upon us by Chara. Heck, even a true pacifist route in limbo would be a better fate for us all—a fate where we live our daily lives underground. You remember that ending, don't you y/n? The corruption of the files actually let you see the killings Chara committed before your very eyes, right through the screen. Heck, it seems like the corruption of the files is pretty much the answer to every odd occurrence that has happened at this rate, such as why I can remember events before a reset. Now I know fiction isn't supposed to be alive, but this is the dilemma every Undertale genocide route player must face."

Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Daniel, and I just stood frozen in fear and regret. We didn't have any words to say to try and lighten the situation—we had just been thrown into an inexpressible despair. All I had done was try the genocide route to see what it was like compared to the pacifist route, and it somehow led to the corrupting of game files I didn't even hack, me being sucked into a game where I'm constantly reminded of actions that weren't supposed to come to life, by a weird artifact disguised as the Annoying Dog, and literally losing my friend to a video game. The unwanted truth had come before us all and now I am forced to pay a price I didn't even realize I had.

"Despite the hopelessness we may be feeling right now, there still is just a glimmer of hope," Sans explained. "Alphys and I had searched the files once more and discovered one that would set a permanent reset on the game. It will sacrifice the ability to save and reload and our dreams in reaching the surface within our game world, but the ability to fight monsters will be removed eternally. With that any living being from the real world will be removed from the game world as well. Not like Cherry, as she was removed as a part of the game, but just removed from the game to go back to your own world. All the despair that circulated the Underground will completely disappear from the minds of all monsters, myself included, and the Dreemurrs standing beside you."

Sans's reassurance really didn't make a difference, considering what had happened to our friend driven mad. Was he trying to comfort us with this fact that we would survive, despite the fact that someone was sacrificed within the game.

Suddenly, a black and bright yellow reset button appeared right in front of me.  
"Y/n, there is nothing to worry about now," Sans calmly assured. "Everything will be satisfactory for everyone after the touch of this button. Go ahead...you may reset."

I stared down at the button and felt the shakiness of my hand and the dizziness in my head. My heart was throbbing at its very sight and the thoughts swirling my mind. 

After a pause, I decided to no longer hold anything back. Even if it wasn't the definite ending the monsters wanted, they will at least no longer have to worry about the possibility of losing everything before their eyes. My hand reached forward and touched the button once more, and this time it was permanent.

I saw the familiar flash of white once more, but the bright white lingered for quite a bit. Before Daniel and I knew it, we were thrown backward and we crashed into something.  
"...What the heck was that?" Daniel questioned. "Where are we?"  
We then soon released what we were leaning against.

A wall.

So it turned out we were in a room with a computer across the room, which was mine as I took a closer look. Glancing around the room for a good amount of time made us realize that we were finally back in the real world. Daniel and I slowly stood up from where we were thrown back and made our way towards the computer.

The title screen was projected onto the computer screen. It turned out there was a saved file I could load, but the reset option was missing. I clicked on the file, but the game began to operate on its own like at the beginning of it all. 

Before the Ruins, Frisk encountered Asriel instead of Flowey, and in the box with the white outline was indeed Frisk's soul, as Asriel was describing it as the very culmination of their being, just like how Flowey did.  
"So Frisk's soul has returned," Daniel mumbled. "That's good to hear."  
I then looked below the box at the options and noticed that one of them was missing.  
"Check this out," I said. "The Fight button is gone! Act, Item, and Spare are the only ones left."  
"The LOVE is also gone!" Daniel pointed out.  
"It seems that anything related to fighting has disappeared, thanks to the reset," I stated.

Then, Frisk met up with Toriel, Asgore, Chara, Sans, and Papyrus in front of the entrance to the Ruins. Considering they didn't have Frisk's soul, Chara was no longer one with Frisk. I also noticed that the save point in front of the entrance had disappeared as well.  
"Now that the save points are gone, no one can perform any resets or load to any previous points," Daniel said.  
Before we knew it, the characters all turned to look at us and gave us small smiles. I do feel sorry that the monsters will never be able to reach the surface now, but they will never have to feel anymore pain or fear of disappearance or resets. Also, Asriel doesn't have to worry about being left behind in the Underground either.

The game then shut itself down and an error message occurred, stating that the game could no longer be changed. I reopened the game multiple times, only to realize that it was literally made unplayable and all we could do was watch.

So we let the game be and made our way to the living room, and the TV blared the news. The news were saying that the 2,347 people who had gone missing were now back home, but one would be trapped forever, that being Cherry, after being trapped inside their Undertale game datas. We figured that their games had also been reset permanently like my game data.

So we reunited with reality and our loved ones in the real world. It feels kinda strange being back, after being trapped in a fictional world we did not know would be alive. Of course, anyone who played the game did not intend for the events to come to life, as it was made as a fictional story. But since it did, we tried our best to reach a resolved ending. With that things were sacrificed, such as the hopes of making it back to the surface, and sadly our friend Cherry. I never would have expected a kindhearted girl like Cherry to lose her control and become corrupted with the previous resets.

I guess you could say that the game is now over for real, as nothing else will ever be able to interfere with its satisfactory ending ever again. The monsters can now live in peace and we humans can carry on with our lives. Fiction came alive within our realities and we were a part of fiction as players of Undertale. Due to this I certainly do regret performing a genocide route, and those actions will never go away of course, but through the trials we faced, I think it’s safe to say that we humans and monsters certainly have learned a lot.

The game has come to a conclusion, and I can never alter it again, but that’s fine by me.


	34. A Final Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write this due to the coincidence of Deltarune being released

Hello readers!! Thank you for checking out my Undertale fanfiction, Player! I hope you enjoyed!

 

Also, yes you can play Deltarune


End file.
